Et ses lèvres roses baisèrent l'orangé de sa peau
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Sakura x Raido x Obito / Réécriture complète du Bel oiseau… Le désordre de ses cheveux bruns, le noir de ses yeux, le reflet des flammes sur sa peau, les cicatrices de son être – Sakura se sentait prête à plonger toute entière dans les bras de cet homme masqué.
1. Prologue

_**La réécriture du**_ **Bel oiseau...** _ **gagne enfin de la matière, en voici donc le prologue! C'est une réécriture en profondeur, alors même si le fil rouge tend à rester le même, je vous recommande vivement de la lire pour découvrir Obito et surtout Sakura sous un tout nouvel aspect.**_

 _ **Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

PROLOGUE - Et dans ses yeux se reflétait l'univers tout entier

« Kanpai ! », hurla gaiement Kotetsu en faisant raisonner sa chope ambrée contre celles de ses compagnons, provoquant une vague de bière qui mouilla ses doigts d'alcool.

Trois exclamations claironnèrent à sa suite, et quatre gorges s'activèrent à avaler goulument le contenu des verres à grosses lampées. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs glottes qui s'affairaient, montaient et descendaient le long de leurs cous brillant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Puis, les quatre bocks frappèrent le bois de la table en chœur avant que ne retentît un éclat de rire général.

Izumo s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main tandis que Raido lui offrait une bourrade amicale.

Sakura regardait les trois hommes avec une expression paisible, en le cas présent un mélange de soulagement et d'euphorie douce due à l'ambiance feutrée de la taverne.

Hier à peine ils couraient à toute allure jusqu'à la frontière du pays du Feu pour enquêter sur une histoire sordide de pillage de tombes. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas parvenus à découvrir l'auteur de ces crimes atroces, ils avaient pu mettre l'homme capuchonné en fuite aux abords du village destitué de ses morts en le forçant à abandonner les parchemins de scellement contenant les macchabées. Ils avaient ensuite procédé à la seconde inhumation de ces derniers, comblant les trous béants du cimetière – une épreuve psychologique, même pour des ninjas expérimentés, mais également l'honneur de restituer la paix en l'âme des défunts et de leurs proches demeurés ici-bas.

De retour à Konoha une heure plus tôt dans une humeur mitigée, les quatre Jônins s'étaient de suite rendus à la taverne usuellement fréquentée par les shinobis fraîchement rentrés de mission. Après s'être rempli l'estomac de quelques brochettes de viande, il leur avait semblé nécessaire de trinquer à la vie, comme si le son cristallin des verres qui s'entrechoquent fut doté de vertus magiques - de vertus d'amitié, de bonheur et de bonne fortune, non pas pour repousser la mort, mais pour se réconcilier avec elle.

Au silence du trajet de retour se succéda les babillages futiles d'une soirée entre amis.

Parcourant l'unique salle de l'enseigne de ses prunelles émeraude, Sakura écoutait la conversation de ses camarades d'une oreille et le bourdonnement environnant de l'autre. La taverne, réputée fiable, déliait les langues des shinobis les plus avisés et constituait de ce fait un nid douillet de renseignements sur les dernières informations importantes en rapport avec l'actualité. Ainsi, des bribes de dialogue, entamé par deux Tokubetsu Jônins bien éméchés juste derrière leur table, attisèrent sa curiosité.

 _Après le combat contre Sasori… retournés au repaire… Akatsuki… nouveau membre._

Haruno infusa une infime dose de chakra dans ses tympans pour affuter son acuité auditive – un vilain reflexe d'espionne dont elle avait peut-être tendance à user plus que nécessaire à l'intérieur de son propre village.

\- Y avait encore l'blondinet sur place, t'sais, Deidara.

(Bruissement de l'air, sans doute un mouvement dédaigneux de la main du deuxième homme.) – D'jà connu d'nos services, on s'en fout.

\- Ouais bah figure-toi qu'l'était salement amoché avec ses deux bras en moins !

\- Ah, j'reconnais bien là Kakashi-senpai ! (Ricanement orgueilleux.)

\- Y avait Uzumaki avec, 'l'est pas si mal que ça c'gosse ! Mais bref, c'est là qu'le type bizarre s'est pointé. (Boit une rasade de saké, semble ménager l'effet de suspense. Grincement agacé de l'interlocuteur. Claquement du bol de saké sur la table.) J'l'avais encore jamais vu, pour sûr ! I' portait un masque orange, l'genre ultra kitsch qu'un shinobi d'vrait jamais mettre. I' causait super fort aussi, en s'dandinant comme s'il avait la chiasse, j'te jure !

\- Tu m'racontes que d'la merde, on parle d'l'Akatsuki quand même !

\- Nan, j'te jure j'te dis ! (Rot écœurant dû à l'alcoolémie.) J'l'ai vu chiper la bague du rouquin mort là, Sasori machin-truc. Et 'l'a mis à son doigt !

\- Mais t'rends compte de c'que tu racontes, mec ? T'imagines ? Un barjot pareil dans une organisation d'crime organisé ?

\- S'tu veux mon avis, y a un truc louche derrière tout ça.

(Hochements de tête complices.)

\- Ou alors c'est juste l'Akatsuki qui régresse, c'est possible aussi, ça.

(Eclats de rire gras.)

Satisfaite de sa collecte et jugeant qu'elle n'obtiendrait de toute façon rien de plus de leur part, Sakura dissipa son chakra et reprit une gorgée d'alcool dans son verre nouvellement servi. Izumo et Kotetsu étaient encore en train de se chamailler avec la tendresse dont ils avaient le secret – il était toujours bon pour le moral de voir les Inséparables à l'œuvre. Raido, un peu plus proche d'elle que ce dont elle se souvenait avant son moment d'absence, sirotait sa deuxième chope de bière sans la quitter du regard. Le confort que cela lui apportait la réchauffait de l'intérieur, même si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient au jeu du flirt. La sensation de familiarité et de contentement face au désir dont elle était tout autant l'objet que le sujet se révélait agréable et vivifiante. Elle s'accouda donc à la table, menton élégamment posé au creux de sa paume, et darda ses pupilles langoureuses sur l'homme par-dessous ses cils épais. Raido effleura sa cuisse de ses doigts sous la table, juste là où le short noir n'avait plus d'emprise sur sa peau. Elle frissonna à ce contact et sourit, pleine d'une tension légère.

Sous un ciel nocturne si étoilé qu'on aurait cru que les étoiles – proches, si proches d'eux - étaient comme des milliers de petites lampes suspendues dans l'air, Raido raccompagnait Sakura chez elle, son bras collé au sien, ses doigts caressant par intermittence l'intérieur de sa main chaude.

Sous le porche de l'immeuble où résidait la jeune femme, il se pencha avec légèreté au-dessus d'elle, doucement, très doucement, si doucement qu'elle sut qu'elle ne trouverait pas meilleur homme dans le village avec qui partager un bout de sa vie. Tandis qu'il prenait ses joues agréablement rondes entre ses mains calleuses, il vit dans ses yeux non seulement le reflet de la nuit étoilée, mais il y décela également un aperçu de l'univers tout entier, de ses différentes galaxies, de ses multiples planètes, de ses infinités d'astres, dans un dégradé de rose se mêlant avec subtilité et délectation à des nuances d'orangé.

Il ferma les yeux pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser délicat.

Dans la poitrine de Sakura, il n'y eut ni explosion d'amour ni soubresaut ridicule de son cœur. Il ne naquit qu'une petite flamme, chaude, apaisante, et elle eut le sentiment que c'était là tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lorsque Raido souleva ses paupières, l'univers persistait, et l'orange s'y satura davantage.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce début vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis! :-)** _


	2. Nue rose sous la braise de son regard

**_Merci pour les reviews, et les mises en follow et en favourite! :-)_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 - Nue rose sous la braise de son regard

Quelques mois plus tard

à l'orée

d'une forêt

leur première rencontre

eut

lieu.

Tous les quatre en rang d'oignon devant le bureau de leur Kage, le dos droit et les épaules en arrière, la face lisse et le regard fixe, l'équipe 7 – Yamato en lieu et place de Kakashi, Kakashi encore parti seul on ne sait où jamais, Sai en lieu et place de Sasuke, Sasuke toujours parti seul on ne sait où à peine – se vit assigner une mission de rang S, la première, Naruto en bondirait de joie s'il n'avait pas appris le respect. Chacun reçut ainsi son ordre de mission, dûment scellé, qu'ils ouvrirent en même temps par soucis de sécurité – l'information était bien là, là et la même pour tout le monde.

Sur leurs parchemins, à l'encre noire, la mission officielle. Capturer Sanbi, le Démon à Trois Queues, terré au fond d'un lac depuis que son Jinchûriki en eut perdu le contrôle et ne sut plus reprendre forme humaine – à remettre à Kiri si succès de la mission, pour un bref moment de réconciliation entre les Nations. En surbrillance, à l'encre invisible produite par le chakra de Tsunade, la mission non-officielle. Ecrite partout, _par soucis de sécurité_ , mais lisible par une unique – Sakura, la bien-aimée élève, formée médecin, titan, et surtout espionne. Les caractères ne pouvaient réagir qu'à sa présence, instantanément, juste en buvant une goutte, une simple goutte de sa propre essence bleutée.

Alors, à l'abri des regards, au moment de rentrer chez elle pour préparer ses affaires, _dans trente minutes exactement tout le monde aux portes_ , elle lut le message caché à son attention. En bref en somme et en résumé : se tenir au plus proche de l'Akatsuki/rassembler un maximum d'informations sur leur compte/bien sûr en priorité sur la capture des Bijûs/bien sûr où ils en sont dans la capture des Bijûs/aussi sur la constitution exacte de leur organisation/éventuellement sur le cerveau des opérations/si cerveau il y a éventuellement/ne pas négliger leur force/ne pas se faire repérer/ne prendre aucun risque/ _se retirer au moindre soupçon_ /avertissements valables pour cette mission comme pour d'hypothétiques futures/surtout se retirer au moindre soupçon.

* * *

Bang, bang, fiuuuuuu, bang, bang, fiuuuuuu

Une danse acrobatique se jouait dans les airs, deux paires de pieds sur une branche, flexion, extension, vol dans le vent, deux autres paires de pieds sur une autre branche, autre flexion, autre extension, autre vol dans le vent – et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite. Yamato et Naruto en tête, Sai et Sakura à l'arrière.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, disparaissait petit à petit du groupe, elle n'était pas plus silencieuse, non, pas moins présente physiquement, sa chair toujours visible, toujours palpable, mais sa présence, elle, s'effaçait, inexplicablement, inexorablement, c'était comme si elle mourrait mais sans vraiment mourir, son essence se fanait mais son enveloppe demeurait – petit à petit Sakura masquait son chakra à mesure de leur avancée. Il était certes bizarre, en tant que shinobi ne serait-ce qu'un minimum capteur, de voir – non pas véritablement de voir, ni même d'entendre, mais de _sentir_ – une existence s'évanouir presque complètement, comme la kunoichi était capable de le faire. Elle ne laissait de son chakra qu'une trace si infime dans son organisme qu'elle en devenait imperceptible, même sans trop de prétention pour un homme de la trempe de feu le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

Lorsque l'équipe 7 parvint en bordure du lac où sommeillait Sanbi, Sakura avait déjà disparu des radars depuis dix kilomètres. Tel un fantôme, un spectre, une hallucination peut-être, elle se détacha du groupe pour gagner les hauteurs des arbres et évoluer en solitaire – aucun homme ne connaissait le contenu exact de sa mission subsidiaire, mais l'habitude aidant, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un cil quand sa chair-même s'évapora de leur vue. Mais avait-elle seulement été là une seule seconde parmi eux ?

* * *

Sakura avait bien trouvé ses cibles – pas difficile, elles étaient particulièrement bruyantes à force de chamailleries enfantines. Perchée sur une branche d'arbre et camouflée par un amas feuillu, elle était en parfaite position afin de pouvoir surveiller au mieux leurs faits et gestes.

Ils étaient plus lents que son équipe, un peu en arrière de leur position, environ deux kilomètres au sud/est, ils n'avaient pas l'air pressé du tout. Ils se disputaient et ils semblaient complètement sots – un instant, elle s'imagina s'être trompée d'hommes, être face à des imposteurs, des voleurs d'identités de criminels sanguinaires : mais non, cape noire aux nuages rouges, longue chevelure blonde retenue en queue de cheval haute, signature de l'infâme Deidara. Et à côté de lui, un type au masque orange.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, beaucoup de meubles dans sa caboche, beaucoup de tiroirs, tellement de dossiers, trop de feuilles volantes, pas la famille, pas les conquêtes, pas la bouffe, pas la politique, pas la pluie – ah si, la pluie, à côté, Ame, dedans organisations, dedans dedans, crimes, dedans dedans dedans, Akatsuki, dedans dedans dedans dedans, au fin fond du placard poussiéreux à quadruple fond, _masque orange ultra kitsch_. Le type du bar en avait parlé, c'était le membre fraîchement recruté par l'Akatsuki pour remplacer Sasori.

Deidara et Kitschie, donc.

Il n'y avait pas de perturbation dans leurs flux de chakra, donc pas de clone ou de substitution pour la tromper. Sakura pouvait sentir la tension permanente de leurs corps, leurs sens perpétuellement aux aguets. C'était plus difficile à affirmer pour l'homme masqué car elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la légère crispation de ses traits, et pourtant il paraissait encore plus rigide que son « senpai » dans sa posture. Elle savait pertinemment que Deidara était un bombardier redoutable et que son comparse devait être du même acabit, pas à prendre à la légère du tout – quoi qu'elle fût témoin d'une scène assez cocasse, l'Akatsuki était loin d'être une organisation criminelle composée de shinobis faibles et stupides – ils étaient extrêmement _forts_ et stupides.

Le duo pisté à son insu ou presque parvint aux abords du lac, quatre précieuses minutes vingt-trois secondes après sa propre équipe, d'ailleurs déjà camouflée à l'affut. Ils étaient dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient une falaise dominant l'étendue d'eau – langue rocheuse comme sortie de la bouche béante de la forêt – permettant une vue panoramique du bassin et de ses berges. L'ombre grise imposante du Bijû se dessinait sous l'onde immobile.

Deidara décréta qu'il était qu'ils se séparassent. Sa stratégie tenait en deux mots : distraction, puis capture. Bien un plan audacieux qui ne pouvait sortir que de la bouche d'un homme extrêmement fort, mais _stupide_. Rien de plus simple, selon ses dires. Le regard admiratif que lui portait Kitschie le confortait d'ailleurs dans sa fierté. Ainsi, il construisit un oiseau géant en argile et grimpa dessus avant de prendre son envol et de partir accomplir la phase de « distraction ». Sakura laissait aux soins de Yamato, Sai et Naruto de se charger de le ralentir, voire de l'arrêter si c'était possible – explosions à perte de vue en prévision, beau ballet d'encres sublimes, sculptures en bois à l'honneur, déferlement de chakra bleu tourbillonnant pour le clou du spectacle.

Lorsque le deuxième membre de l'Akatsuki se mit à courir en criant qu'il avait trouvé un meilleur endroit pour pouvoir observer le lac et capturer le Bijû, Sakura hésita. Un piège ? Le point de vue était superbe, avec une vision imprenable sur la cible et le combat engagé. Cet idiot était supposé extrêmement fort, pourquoi un mouvement aussi inconscient ?

Un piège ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, encore moins la sentir.

* * *

« Eh, le piaf ! Avec tes plumes toutes roses, on dirait un bonbon qui vole ! » s'exclama l'homme au masque orange en pointant du doigt l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait.

Sakura _savait_ qu'elle devait se sentir viser. Mais c'était purement impossible ! Elle était capable de tenir deux heures – 7203 secondes exactement - sans être perçue par quiconque – et elle s'était entraînée avec Neji, avec Ino, avec Genma, avec les meilleurs capteurs du village ! Même en admettant que l'adrénaline _in situ_ perturbât sa concentration, cela ne faisait que 3584 secondes.

« Et ben alors? (3587 secondes.) C'est pas beau de suivre les gens comme ça, tu sais. (3597 secondes.) Tu es un vilain oiseau ! (3604.) »

Elle jeta un œil à droite, (3611) l'autre à gauche (3614), mais rien (3616), pas de curieux oiseau rose qui se foutrait de sa gueule avec le type orange qui ruinait toute sa technique inédite de camouflage (3650). Trois mille six-cent cinquante et un, trois mille six-cent cinquante-deux, trois mille six-cent cinquante-trois, elle allait devenir folle, folle comme tout, pourquoi, comment, qui était-il, _mais qui était-il ?_

Elle se tenait en surplomb de son ennemi, a priori complètement invisible à ses sens, pourtant elle était tendue comme un arc, elle savait qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle ne dépendait plus que de lui et de l'intensité surhumaine qu'il dégageait. Elle sentait comme il était puissant d'un coup – plus puissant que le Nidaime lui-même ? Qui était ce type, qui était donc ce type ? Il était extrêmement fort mais non pas stupide, oh ça non !, rusé comme un renard, oh !, malin comme le diable avec ses idioties, elle n'avait jamais autant flippé de sa vie – la palme décernée à Sasori revenait à présent à son digne successeur.

Cet homme, il était en mesure de sentir sa présence, aussi invraisemblable que cela pût paraître, il savait qu'elle était là et pourtant elle se sentait presque morte à l'intérieur à force de terrer son chakra au plus profond de ses tenketsus. Elle était nue sous son regard si intense et menaçant qu'elle brûlait, se consumait à petit feu lent et mesuré, si douloureux – et pourtant elle ne voyait même pas ses yeux.

Que percevait-il ? Son angoisse aiguë, sa tension crescendo, sa peur soprano à en briser des vitraux ?

Dans son masque orange en spirale, un trou, unique, noir, si noir, profond, impénétrable, un orifice vide, pas possible d'y distinguer le moindre œil, même inhumain, même monstrueux. La regardait-il seulement ?

Elle était nue, jusque dans son âme.

« Tu vas voir, Tobi va t'attraper et te mettre en cage pour te punir ! Alors arrête de suivre Tobi ! »

Putain de pic dans les statistiques, son cœur allait lâcher, putain même son premier baiser ne lui avait pas fait un effet pareil ! L'adrénaline à son maximum, la tension à son apogée, la peur à son paroxysme, la folie à ses portes.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires pendant lesquelles à la fois le chasseur et sa proie restèrent silencieux et parfaitement immobiles, l'homme s'en retourna continuer son chemin. Avec lui ne disparut nullement la sensation d'oppression qui enserrait la jeune fille à l'en faire crever, elle suffoqua encore longtemps sur le chemin la menant à son équipe, elle crut s'étouffer trois fois, manqua de se manger un arbre quatre fois, revit l'image du masque orange en flash-lumineux-qui-brûle-la-rétine cinq fois.

Sakura empoigna sa fiche mentale, feuille volante désormais classifié avec tant de soin qu'elle avait encore plus peur de la perdre que les autres : _masque orange ultra kitsch_ , rature pour correction, encre rouge, lettres capitales – TOBI, INDIVIDU EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX.

* * *

La kunoichi retrouva le lac en quelques sauts qui lui parurent interminables tant il lui semblait pressant de mettre de la distance entre _Tobi_ et elle. De lui, en tout cas, lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à la zone de combat, pas la moindre trace. Tant mieux.

L'entrevue entre les quatre hommes battait son plein, marquée par la rage de vaincre, le besoin de gagner à tout prix, stratégie oblige, pas de démon en plus pour l'un ou pour l'autre, haine oblige, pas de pitié pour la vermine quelle qu'elle fût. Sakura avait été tellement obnubilée par sa propre expérience désastreuse de rencontre avec Tobi qu'elle n'avait pas pris garde au bruit assourdissant des innombrables explosions qui martelaient l'air. Tout autour des ninjas, l'eau bouillonnait à grosses bulles de mauvais augure – pauvre Sanbi tiré de son repos, apparemment d'une humeur massacrante.

Toujours masquée par sa technique, a priori irréprochable en ce qui concernât le reste du commun des mortels, Sakura attendit le moment propice pour une attaque surprise d'envergure.

Lorsque Deidara apparut pile dans son champ de vision, fièrement perché sur son oiseau d'argile à la forme peu attrayante – de l'art, ça ? -, le regard émeraude s'affuta, vingt-deux mètres et demi, distance parfaite, vigueur du saut calculé, cible verrouillée. Avec la seule force de ses jambes surentraînées pour ne pas encore infuser son chakra, elle bondit avec force et précision, la queue du volatile juste devant elle, le blondinet de dos, elle arma son poing, bleu et rutilant – sa présence explosa. Elle asséna un coup du tonnerre des dieux à la bête si meurtrie qu'elle en dégringola en flèche, profita de l'ouverture créée et de la surprise de son ennemi pour appuyer ses deux pieds titanesques sur son ventre d'homme et le projeter au plus profond des abysses marines.

Shinobi expérimenté et solide qu'il était, il remonta avec une vitesse fulgurante à la surface – aussi parce que la température de l'eau grimpait à une vitesse inquiétante et que le réveil définitif du démon guettait. Il était trempé comme une soupe mais carnassier encore plus dans son sourire. En évitant les bulles aqueuses presque acides maintenant, un ballet effréné s'amorça entre les combattants en présence, danse frénétique sur l'onde menaçante, à chaque pas de nouveaux bouillons, beaucoup de taijutsu, beaucoup de rasengans manqués, beaucoup de morceaux de bois sans but, peu d'encre trop soluble, peu d'explosions longues à préparer avec de l'argile mouillée. La bataille aurait pu être facile mais Deidara avait le diable au corps, il se révélait un redoutable adversaire au corps-à-corps, Sakura ne l'aurait pas cru si doué – mais après tout il avait parfaitement su se défendre avec un seul bras, puis manchot, rien qu'en se servant de ses jambes, quel tricheur, il avait de l'expérience.

La bataille aurait pu être encore bien longue, mais Sanbi en avait définitivement marre de tout ce raffut. L'ombre se noircissait dangereusement vite, c'était plus que mauvais signe. Les quatre shinobis n'eurent que le temps de s'élancer dans les airs tandis que le démon jaillissait des tréfonds du lac.

Une bête énorme. Puissante. _Enervée_.

Son imposante mâchoire fut à deux doigts de croquer Deidara dans un premier mouvement de fureur, mais celui-ci parvint à esquiver d'une torsion habile de son corps. Le rictus qui déformait ses traits de blondinet laissait même penser qu'il s'amusait davantage. _Lock on_ , Sanbi sembla décider d'en faire de la chair à pâtée, il cibla ses attaques vers le membre de l'Akatsuki uniquement. Deidara effectuait des mouvements circulaires sur l'eau, s'aidant de son chakra pour acquérir plus de vitesse et esquiver les coups. Il tentait de déstabiliser son adversaire, sans doute pour laisser le temps à son complice de préparer la capture. Sakura crut déceler un éclat orange à sa droite, sur la terre ferme. Au même moment, Sanbi s'immobilisa soudainement avant de rétrécir – petit, petit, de plus en plus petit. Jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une forme vaguement humaine qui chutait inexorablement.

C'était le moment crucial de la joute, le genre temps qui se suspend et mouvements au ralenti. Une fraction de seconde, le jinchûriki chutait pile entre les quatre adversaires/Deidara parvint à force de mastications manuelles continues à invoquer un oiseau d'argile pour le transporter/Sai courait/Sakura courait/Yamato courait/Naruto courait. L'affrontement final ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde supplémentaire. Sai fut le premier à s'élancer et le premier à tomber, assommé par un petit insecte en argile blanc sur son épaule qui avait échappé à sa garde. Sakura chargea son poing de chakra et s'élança sur Deidara, mais celui-ci d'une manœuvre habile esquiva – elle rattrapa tout de même son coéquipier sonné, et hop une main verte sur son front pour le soigner. Yamato invoqua une technique suiton, raz-de-marée en direction de l'ennemi qui s'esquiva encore – diable cet art était pratique. Naruto appela deux clones pour l'aider à se projeter en avant, pas assez haut, il retomba trop tôt, Deidara avait eu le temps de faire une embardée vers le ciel, puis de redescendre en pique pour intercepter la cible de toutes les convoitises.

En une seconde à peine, le destin du Sanbi fut scellé.

Yamato n'eut que le temps de brasser l'air de ses deux doigts gauches et d'user de ses jumeaux droitiers pour attraper Naruto par le col – _tactique de repli_ / _ne te lance pas à l'aveuglette_. Aucune chance de rattraper le foutu volatile sans Sai.

* * *

Calligraphier avec soin son rapport lui permettait souvent de regagner la sérénité – installée à la petite table en bois de sa cuisine, le dos droit, la tenue shinobi loin de son corps épuisé, éclairée par une unique bougie, l'odeur forte de l'encre qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, le bruissement doux du pinceau sur le parchemin qui résonnait doucement dans ses oreilles - un pur délice.

Elle put écrire avec certitude que l'homme au masque orange, à l'identité jusqu'alors inconnue, se nommait Tobi et qu'il était aussi simple d'esprit que ce que d'autres rapports avaient pu décrire – _en apparence seulement, non ?_ Elle mentionna également les difficultés du binôme Deidara/Tobi à s'entendre, bien qu'elle doutât que cela pût réellement leur servir à l'avenir. Une information était une information – _ah oui, vraiment ?_

Des conversations désopilantes qu'elle avait suivies, elle put tirer en outre la capacité réelle de l'Akatsuki, soit neuf membres – « trois autres crétins de binômes » et un Zetsu qui avait apparemment la curieuse manie de « bouffer » les vilaines gens. Deux plus ouvrez la parenthèse deux fois trois fermez la parenthèse plus un égal neuf. Tous lancés dans la « course aux Bijûs », à qui attrapera le sien en premier.

La quantité d'informations avait l'air maigre mais elle était certaine et cela valait de l'or dans leur monde dangereux et changeant.

 _Et qu'en était-il donc de ton angoisse profonde, de ta peur suffocante, du Tobi pas si Tobi que ça finalement, pas si simple d'esprit mais plutôt tendu comme un arc, puissant comme un tigre, rusé comme un renard ? N'était-elle pas aussi certaine, cette information-là ?_

Peut-être. Peut-être bien que oui. Mais elle choisit d'omettre des passages cruciaux. Et tant pis si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Cette peur l'étreignait-elle toujours ? Ou bien était-ce plutôt une sorte de curiosité mal placée ? L'envie de découvrir elle-même qui était ce shinobi masqué, pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas tuée alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Nan, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir le dévoiler tout de suite.

Il y avait un autre renard qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un moment, posé à plat sur sa table, les traits rouges fascinants et magnifiques. Le masque Anbu de Raido trônait là, fièrement, à ses côtés, tandis que son propriétaire s'était levé de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de la sienne. Il venait lui aussi tout juste de rentrer de mission – il en prenait encore des classés secrètes de temps à autres. Il voyait bien que quelque chose la tourmentait, ses sourcils se fronçant par intermittence à mesure que les lignes prenaient forme sous son pinceau.

Sakura traça le point final de son rapport. Elle enroula le parchemin et le scella par le sceau du tigre. Ensuite, elle se leva.

Raido était

juste

derrière

elle.

Il était vraiment beau sous la lumière tamisée de la bougie. Il avait la peau orange lumineuse de la flamme tandis que des ombres noires flirtaient avec les cicatrices sur son visage. _A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler le visage de Tobi ?_ Elle plissa le front. Elle ne lui dit pas pourquoi. Elle ne lui dirait rien de toute façon et il le savait très bien. Il baisa son front. Il baisa ses paupières. Il baisa ses pommettes. Il baisa son nez.

Il embrassa ses lèvres.

Il l'effeuilla avec tant de tendresse qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir toujours été nue. Puis, il goûta à chacune des nuances de rose de son corps – la pulpe de ses doigts se délecta de sa chevelure rose tendre, ses lèvres de sa peau rose pêche, ses pouces de ses joues rose-rouge, sa langue de ses aréoles rose tanné/puis plus bas sillonna son ventre/puis plus bas traça sa route vers son nombril/puis plus bas se dirigea vers la corolle rosâtre de sa pilosité/puis plus bas encore atteignit le bouton palpitant de sa fleur.

Et son âme se sentait si nue sous son regard de braise.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que la lecture a été bonne, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!** _


	3. Frisson rose sous la chaleur de sa voix

_**Désolée pour l'attente, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! :-)**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 – Frissons roses sous la chaleur de sa voix

Les rayons du soleil

qui réchauffaient

sa peau/

Le vent du nord

qui soufflait

dans ses cheveux/

L'herbe de la clairière

qui chatouillait

ses chevilles/

Le murmure de la nature

qui caressait

ses tympans.

Bras tendus sur les côtés, menton relevé vers le ciel, yeux fermés face au soleil, sourire apaisé aux lèvres, ses genoux cédèrent pour se reposer sur le sol vert tendre. Tout autour d'elle, de la végétation à perte de vue, bouillonnante de vie et de couleur. Le Paradis sur Terre peut-être, son Eden personnel le temps d'une courte pause. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi en harmonie avec la Nature ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu sentir la sérénité l'inonder ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas accorder un instant de répit, un instant comme celui-ci, à l'abri de tout, de la mission qu'elle venait de remplir, du village vers lequel elle se dirigeait à présent ?

Encore une vingtaine de kilomètre avant d'atteindre Konoha, elle aurait largement pu y parvenir avant la nuit. Mais à quoi bon si elle pouvait profiter ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment de cette nature idyllique ? Elle pouvait bien planter la tente pour la nuit, elle avait pris de l'avance sur son temps de mission. Juste une nuit pour elle, sans inconnu, sans ami, sans petit-ami, sans rien qui pût lui occuper l'esprit. Juste une nuit de solitude, juste une fois.

Tandis que Sakura installait son bivouac, elle perçut le clapotis d'une eau légèrement agitée par le vent, à quelques centaines de mètres de sa position. Elle savait qu'elle avait établi campement près d'une rivière – juste à la lisière de la clairière se trouvaient les premiers arbres qui bordaient la fameuse Vallée de la Fin où le cours d'eau devenait torrent puis cascade.

Sa gourde étant presque vide, elle décida d'aller la remplir d'eau fraîche avant de préparer son dîner. Elle se concentra une ou deux secondes à peine, le temps de camoufler son chakra – pas aussi efficacement que durant ses missions d'espionnage, mais encore assez pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'ennuis trop facilement. Elle était dans une forêt appartenant au domaine de Konoha, il y avait _a priori_ peu de chance qu'elle fît une mauvaise rencontre. Elle laissa donc ses affaires choir dans la clairière et s'avança sans crainte vers la rivière.

Elle progressait malgré elle vers Madara Uchiha, trônant fièrement plus loin sur sa droite, dos à elle, statue de pierre imposante érigée en la mémoire de ce Dieu des Shinobis - deuxième du nom, oui, oui, seulement deuxième, après feu le grand Hashirama Senju qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la vallée.

Elle atteignait la bordure de la forêt et se dirigeait sans crainte vers le bras du fleuve, juste avant que celui-ci ne se mût en cascade, lorsqu'elle eut une vision parfaite du sommet de la tête rocheuse de Madara Uchiha. Les yeux mi-clos par le feu du soleil et l'apaisement qui l'étreignait, elle pensa succinctement, avec une certaine nostalgie, que c'était là que s'était tenu Sasuke lorsqu'il avait échangé ses poings et son cœur avec Naruto avant de rejoindre Orochimaru.

Cet instant fut succinct, en effet, bref comme un battement de paupières, une fraction de seconde à peine – la focale se corrigea, la vue s'aiguisa soudain, l'image précise apparut enfin. L'information était là, à portée de main, elle l'effleura à peine, puis elle la toucha ave plus de fermeté, enfin elle l'empoigna avec ardeur. Une fraction de seconde plus une autre. La réalisation éclata dans son esprit. L'alarme se déclencha sans crier gare – alerte, tous aux abris, TOBI INDIVIDU EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX, là, juste, là, à soixante-trois mètres et demi à peine de sa propre position, assis nonchalamment, là, juste là, sur la tête de Madara, pas d'erreur possible, là, juste là, il était là, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ignorait qu'elle était là, alors qu'il savait, _alors qu'il savait_. Quelle horreur. Quelle horreur.

Elle n'était même pas invisible comme à leur première rencontre, et déjà là il _avait su_ , alors là c'était sûr qu'il savait, il _savait_ !

Comment pouvait-il se tenir ainsi, si calme, si immobile, respirant la sérénité, une jambe pendant au-dessus du vide avec un léger mouvement de balancier, comme un enfant qui n'y prenait pas garde alors que l'ennui pointait le bout de son nez – comment pouvait-il fixer l'horizon sans crainte alors qu'il savait qu'elle était là, juste là, à côté de lui – comment pouvait-il alors qu'elle commençait déjà à suffoquer, alors que la peur était déjà là bien ancrée autour de son cœur comme un étau, alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille autant par angoisse suprême que parce qu'elle bandait ses muscles comme une folle en pleine crise de démence ?

Elle n'osait même plus bouger d'un cil, trop peur pour ça. Alors qu'elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou, abandonner son campement, courir plus vite que jamais vers Konoha et dire à tout le monde ce qu'elle aurait dû dire des mois auparavant déjà. Tobi n'était pas Tobi, Tobi était EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX et s'amusait à la tourmenter comme un diable ! Après tout, il _savait_. Il savait et ne bougeait pas d'un poil, qu'elle restât ou qu'elle fuît, quelle différence, puisqu'il _savait_.

 _Est-ce que sa tête venait-elle juste de pivoter/pivoter vers elle/pivoter de deux degrés à peine mais quand même/est-ce que venait-elle juste de pivoter un peu pour lui montrer/pour lui montrer enfin qu'il savait/lui montrer qu'il savait et qu'il savait qu'elle savait/sa tête n'était plus à la même place/elle en était certaine/certaine qu'il avait bougé la tête vers la gauche/vers la gauche juste un peu pour la faire se torde encore plus de peur/cette enfoiré/ce connard fini/ce taré subliminal/quel diable/quel démon !_

Et elle, Sakura Haruno, quelle gourde avec sa gourde en main, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle – _quoi ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre de ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? il fallait qu'elle se barrât au plus vite, qu'elle se carapatât vite fait, mais oui, idiote, arrête de pense et va-t-en !_

SA TÊTE AVAIT ENCORE BOUGE ! Deux degrés en plus, presque perpendiculaire à son corps maintenant, il la voyait, il la voyait pour de bon cette fois, plus aucun doute du tout, plus rien, il la _voyait_ ! Par son orbite ronde, son orbite béante, son orbite vide, unique et sombre, noire, si noire, d'un noir d'encre, impénétrable. Que s'y cachait-il ? Un œil, vraiment ? L'œil du démon !

Il ne dit rien. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Bon dieu, pourquoi ? Qu'il lui facilitât donc la vie, qu'il lui dît quelque chose, qu'il bougeât même plutôt que ça, _ça_ , le silence profond, le silence infini, le silence qui lui déchirait les tympans et lui labourait le cœur.

Alors, toi, bouge, _bouge_ ! Un pas en arrière – allez ! Oui, oui, c'est ça, un pas en arrière ! C'est bien, ma belle. Un autre, encore un autre. Mais ne le quitte pas du regard surtout, tant pis si le putain de trou dans son masque orange dégueulasse est vide, ne le quitte pas des yeux ! Deux pas en arrière, excellent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi ?_ Ta gueule, c'est pas le moment ! _Et s'il sourit comme un fou derrière son masque, s'il se moque de moi comme d'un nouveau-né tremblant et apeuré ?_ Tant pis, tant pis, pour ça, c'est ce que t'es juste là alors cherche pas ! _Mais je crois que je ne veux pas._ Tu veux pas quoi, abrutie ? C'est pas le moment ! _Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis faible._ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à carrer, sérieux ?! _…_ Réponds ! _…_

Cette tête, cette tête juste face à elle. Cette tête fixe, le regard fixe aussi sans doute, intimidant, si intimidant. Les cheveux noirs balayés à intervalles réguliers par de légères bourrasques de vent. Le corps tendu maintenant mais la position négligée, presque indolente, _tentatrice_. Une aura, tout autour de lui, indéniablement, une aura de secrets qui le nimbait de mystère. Quel charme. Quel charme.

Elle ne voyait pas son putain de visage et voilà qu'un frisson d'excitation la prenait. Etait-il bel homme, sans sa cape, sans son masque ? Oui. _T'es devenue complètement folle, ma pauvre._ _T'aurais dû continuer à fuir, on était bien parties._ _Tu t'es perdue, je te jure t'es perdue et je viendrais pas te récupérer là où tu t'es réfugiée, dans ton_ _inconscient tordu qui te fait confondre la peur et l'excitation_ _._ _Regarde-toi, je suis sûre que tu trembles d'admiration maintenant._

« Va-t-en. »

 _Bah tiens, cet idiot est plus intelligent et sensé que toi. Cours, cours vite. Il te l'a dit, tu peux le faire maintenant. Ecoute-le. Non ! Ne pense pas que sa voix est grave et chaude, qu'elle te donne des frissons rien qu'avec trois mots. Cours et c'est tout. Point barre. Chapitre clos. Tu chercheras pas ton eau aujourd'hui, rentre au village et surtout raconte rien à personne. Cours. C'est bien, un pied après l'autre. Tombe pas. Tu peux le faire. Un pied après l'autre. Plus vite. Encore plus vite._

* * *

Une heure seulement après ces évènements, la nouvelle était tombée.

Sakura avait tout juste eu le temps de ralentir avant d'atteindre les portes du village, de calmer sa respiration, de recoiffer sa crinière sauvage, d'amoindrir le rose de ses joues, de réajuster ses vêtements et de laisser à nouveau la place à son « moi », à la partie consciente et intègre de son cerveau. Elle avait pu franchir le pas de Konoha avec sa fraicheur habituelle, avec sa bonne humeur usuelle et son sourire devenu si commun pour les gardes.

Elle avait même pu faire son rapport oral au Godaime sans attiser le moindre soupçon au fond des prunelles noisette de son maître à l'œil aiguisé pour lire le cœur des gens. Quelle actrice Sakura, vraiment !

Mais pas le temps de se remettre pour de vrai cette fois. Surtout pas. Parce que la nouvelle était tombée.

On avait retrouvé la trace de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ou tout du moins on avait retrouvé la trace d'Itachi Uchiha, et celle de son idiot de petit frère dans son sillage. La bataille finale allait enfin se jouer, apparemment. Naruto et son équipe rassemblée à la va-vite avaient déjà requis une mission exceptionnelle – ainsi, l'équipe 8, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai et la tête blonde brûlée jusqu'à la racine s'étaient déjà envolés loin et attendaient que leur précieuse Sakura les rejoignît.

Rejoindre l'équipe de récupération de Sasuke Uchiha avant la nuit, retrouver ledit Sasuke Uchiha dès l'aube, mort ou vif, le convaincre de revenir au village ou simplement le ramener au village, selon s'il était retrouvé vif ou mort. Bien reçu.

* * *

Dans son esprit malmené par le trop-plein d'informations, Sasuke Uchiha avait souvent migré d'un tiroir à l'autre. Il avait toujours eu le don de foutre le bordel dans son cerveau sans même le vouloir – il n'y avait qu'elle, pauvre conne, qui se rendait malade pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, elle était malade de lui.

Le meuble premier amour n'avait plus suffi à le catégoriser quand ils eurent atteint l'âge tendre de douze ans et furent placés dans la même équipe, alors elle l'avait déplacé dans celui des amis, mais c'était devenu trop peu pour ses émotions trop abondantes finalement. Elle l'avait ainsi rangé dans une troisième tentative dans l'armoire dédiée à la famille. Quelle erreur ! Ça ce serait su s'il l'avait un jour considérée comme un membre de sa famille. En dépit de cause après sa trahison qui avait malmené son pauvre petit cœur plus que de raison, il avait migré dans la case solitaire de premier amour blessé à jamais. Quelle niaiserie ! Il y était resté longtemps, là, accompagné de ses sentiments à la fois déçus et toujours vibrants d'un espoir malsain. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps, pour qu'elle l'enfermât enfin à double-tour dans une case enfin solitaire pour de bon, isolée complétement d'elle-même, celle destinée au traître qui avait blessé sa _vraie_ famille.

Plus d'espoir inutile pour lui, trop de fatigue émotionnelle vaine.

S'il devait rentrer, il rentrerait. S'il devait mourir, il mourrait. Mais jamais plus elle ne l'aimerait.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui serait l'occasion de lui foutre un bon gros coup de poing dans la gueule. Un bon point. Ca égaierait sans doute son humeur. Après tout, elle en avait bavé, pendant plus de trois ans. Elle avait dû fournir de très gros efforts, compenser son absence de talents héréditaires et rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans cette équipe où elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place. Elle s'était frayé un chemin avec ses poings et avait enfin trouvé comment utiliser son grand front qui cachait une intelligence toute aussi grande à bon escient.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une bonne opportunité pour le prouver à Monsieur Arrogant.

Soit une heure et demie environ, le temps de rejoindre ses camarades, _amis et famille_ , en progression au nord/est de Konoha.

Croquer dans une pilule de soldat, déglutir la soudaine montée de chakra, infuser de l'énergie dans la plante de ses pieds, foncer jusqu'à ses amis, dépecer Sasuke – oui, elle pouvait le faire.

Si seulement l'occasion se présentait.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous ! » cria une voix nasillarde dont l'aigu fit écho dans toute la clairière. Elle fut suivie d'un éclat de rire aberrant de bêtise et de mépris.

On aurait dit Monsieur Loyal qui hélait la foule avant de présenter son spectacle. En un peu plus sadique.

La huitaine de ninjas présents sur les lieux se crispa à l'entente de cette mélodie de mauvais augure. Sakura, en particulier, heureusement à l'arrière du groupe et cachée de la vue de ses coéquipiers, sentit ses yeux se révulser – _pas à quelques heures d'intervalle à peine, pas deux fois en deux jours seulement !_

« Un seul contre huit ! Ah la, la, Tobi n'a décidément pas de chance aujourd'hui ! »

Il apparut alors affublé de son masque orange sur une branche d'arbre, au-dessus d'eux minuscules sur l'herbe en contrebas. Sakura serrait les poings et les dents, espérait ne pas trop dévoiler la crainte, l'excitation, tous les sentiments contradictoires et pas qui faisaient pulser l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Sa personnalité stupide et maladroite était sans doute plus malsaine et terrifiante que la véritable. Parce qu'elle prouvait avant tout qu'il était un marionnettiste aguerri qui usait de tout le monde comme d'un simple pantin dont il tirait les ficelles, exactement comme à leur première rencontre.

Si Kiba, encore peu expérimenté de l'Akatsuki, se moquait aisément de celui qu'il croyait n'être qu'un simple énergumène, Kakashi et Yamato arboraient l'air de ceux qui ne se laisseraient pas duper par des pitreries de bas étage. Il portait le manteau, il portait la bague. Il était à prendre au sérieux. Hinata, la face blême et les yeux écarquillés, paraissait en mesure de percevoir l'immense puissance de son chakra au travers de ses byakugans.

« Personne ne bouge ? Quel mauvais spectacle ! Tobi se sent très vexé. »

Des mots. Juste des mots. Rien qu'avec des mots il parvenait à la mettre dans tous ses états. Pourquoi donc semblait-elle être la seule à percevoir le venin dans chacune des syllabes prononcées, la menace derrière chaque terme employé, la seule à ressentir le paroxysme de la peur à la tournure de chaque phrase ? Pourquoi l'orbite vide semblait-elle sans cesse la narguer, ne regarder qu'elle autant qu'elle put seulement regarder quoi que ce fût, comment une chose inexistante put-elle être aussi mortifiante ?

Son effroi fut subitement brisé par la réaction sanguine de Naruto. Un Kage Bunshin armé d'un rasengan surgit derrière Tobi et le frappa en plein dans l'échine.

Mais le bras

sortit par le ventre

et l'attaque

tra-ver-sa

le corps

de Tobi.

« Ta la !, chantonna ce dernier en levant les bras théâtralement. Vous y avez cru ? »

Il se foutait d'eux. _Complètement !_

Sakura avait envie de hurler à tout le monde de s'enfuir, de s'enfuir loin, et tant pis pour la mission, tant pis pour Itachi, tant pis pour Sasuke, tant pis pour la raclée monumentale qu'elle s'était promise de lui donner.

Au moins, ses camarades semblaient enfin tous comprendre la gravité de la situation et l'étonnante puissance cachée derrière le masque incongru.

« Formation B ! » cria Yamato.

L'interrupteur pilote automatique sembla se déclencher dans le cerveau de tous les shinobis qui se mirent en branle d'un même élan hypercalculé. Leur numéro démarra avec le mouvement de Naruto qui s'élança pour faire diversion pendant que Sakura et Kiba préparaient leur tour. Après avoir traversé une seconde fois le corps de Tobi, le blond se réceptionna plus loin, aux aguets. Sakura profita de cette brève ouverture pour envoyer un poing chargé de chakra vers son ennemi, mais il lui agrippa le poignet. Fortement. Grippage dans la machine, déjà, _pas prévu ça, pas prévu !_ Elle sentait le corps de l'homme sous tension, puissant, les muscles de son bras crispé sous la cape trop large. L'orbite à quelques centimètres d'elle était toujours vide - noire, atrocement noire. Elle esquissa inconsciemment un mouvement d'approche pour tenter de scruter plus intensément. Il lui broya presque le poignet à force de pression et la projeta au loin. Kiba suivit alors avec un centième de seconde de retard en exécutant une de ces acrobaties qu'il effectuait en coopération avec Akamaru, mais Tobi parvint à l'esquiver. Finalement, Naruto revint à l'attaque avec un Rasengan qui encore une fois ne fit que traverser leur ennemi.

« Tobi a vu mieux, commenta innocemment Tobi qui paraissait se délecter de la situation. Un autre tour à montrer à Tobi ? »

Invoquant son élément bois qui surgit des tréfonds de la terre, Yamato parvint à immobiliser Tobi pendant une fraction de seconde avant que ce dernier ne pût s'en libérer en traversant la matière. Il époumona de suite après le nom d'un jutsu au nom affreusement long et compliqué – mais surtout, surtout, très stupide – qui aboutissait par « technique interdite ». Pour une fois, Sakura ne se crispa même pas. Rien ne se passa. Car Tobi jouait avec eux et elle en comprenait enfin toute la mesure.

« Oups, on dirait que le numéro à Tobi aussi manque d'entraînement », fit-il avec une fausse voix gênée et un haussement d'épaules.

Il usait inexplicablement d'une technique spatio-temporelle très puissante. Il pouvait faire disparaitre partiellement son corps lorsqu'on lui portait une attaque directe, donnant ainsi l'illusion que l'attaque le traversait. Cela paraissait fonctionner un peu comme… le sharingan de Kakashi ? Quand il utilisait son kamui pour transférer des êtres ou des objets dans une autre dimension ? _En encore plus puissant et maîtrisé ?_ … Tobi était-il un Uchiha ? Un voleur de dojutsu ?

Perché sur sa branche d'arbre, il fut soudain rejoint par un deuxième homme qui surgit du bois même. Cape noire aux nuages rouges, le visage exactement délimité en sa moitié en une partie blanche et une autre noire, deux appendices vertes pour encadrer sa tête comme s'il incarnait une plante carnivore. Un camarade à lui, donc.

« C'est terminé, annonça placidement le nouveau venu. Sasuke a gagné et Itachi est mort.

\- Parfait. »

Erreur système, la voix qui venait de surgir de derrière le masque n'avait rien d'enfantin et de foutrement énervant. Elle était plutôt grave et _foutrement chaude_.

L'air changea, se chargea d'une intensité nouvelle, pesante, presque insupportable.

« Tout se passe comme prévu », continua-t-il de son timbre flambant neuf.

\- Sasuke est dans un sale état. Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Amène-moi à lui. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses adversaires, tendus mais effarés, impuissants spectateurs de la conversation qui avait pour objet leur mission – peut-être leur ami.

« Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard. »

La pupille rouge aux virgules noires était désormais parfaitement visible au travers du trou percé dans son masque. Sakura en versa une larme, unique, qui eut à peine le temps de briller dans la lumière de jour qu'elle l'effaça d'un revers de main. Elle avait eu raison, c'était bel et bien le sharingan. Elle en savait enfin plus sur lui. Elle possédait désormais un morceau d'explication sur sa puissance hors-norme et la pression-attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ces yeux maudits ne lui avaient jamais bien réussi, après tout.

Après une dernière révérence ironique, sublime à vrai dire dans l'arabesque élégante du dos de Tobi, ce dernier disparut avec son compagnon en s'enfonçant dans le bois tendre de l'arbre.

 _End of showtime._

* * *

Ce qui fut jadis le temple des Uchihas n'était en ce jour morne plus que ruine.

La bataille avait dû être grandiose dans toute l'expérience des deux shinobis, feu contre foudre, triple tomoe face au redoutable Mangekyou Sharingan, majestueux dans la violence des sentiments qui s'étaient entrechoqués, mélange de haine, de mépris, peut-être d'un brin de mélancolie. La pluie, cependant, avait déjà lavé le sang et la sueur versés. Ne restait plus que la pierre bleue - amas de gravats, pans de murs miraculés, colonnes qui avaient su tenir bon. Au centre, l'éventail sacré des Uchihas s'effritait en poussière, fracturé.

Aucune trace ni d'Itachi ni de Sasuke. Plus d'odeur ou de traces non plus à suivre, tout effacé par les trombes d'eau qui battaient la terre fangeuse.

Des cris de rage vrillaient péniblement les oreilles de Sakura. Naruto ne saurait abandonner si proche du but, quand bien même il réalisait douloureusement lui aussi que Sasuke continuait encore et toujours à leur filer entre les doigts. Elle aurait voulu réagir convenablement. Agir comme la coéquipière, amie, et même membre de la famille qu'elle était. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'approcher de lui, une main apaisante tendue devant elle, pour la lui poser sur l'épaule, avec tendresse, pour le rassurer, pour lui assurer qu'elle était là pour lui et que cette défaite ne marquait pas la fin de tous leurs efforts de recherche. Elle l'aurait même pris dans ses bras et il en aurait été agréablement surpris, elle en était sûre. Elle aurait vraiment voulu faire ça pour lui.

Cependant, un éclat orangé attira son attention au loin, et un sentiment devenu bien trop familier lui empoigna le cœur et l'esprit pour les faire hurler d'angoisse. Alors, tandis que le reste de l'équipe, désappointé, tentait de réconforter Naruto, elle, s'éloigna de lui. Elle marcha en direction de l'un des rares pans de mur encore debout et, au détour de la pierre, le vit.

Tobi.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Caché aux sens des ninjas, il s'était adossé au mur, les bras nonchalamment croisés sur son torse. Elle, les bras ballants le long du cops, les épaules tombantes, demeurait glacée. Encore lui, _toujours elle_ – quelle machination cruelle était-ce donc là ? La révulsion première la poussa à chercher une issue du regard _– à droite, devant, à gauche, derrière, au-dessus, en-dessous ?_ -, mais ce léger signe, ce putain de signe du menton qui lui intimait indolemment de venir se placer en face de lui pour la protéger elle aussi des regards, la perdit. Ses pieds avancèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le sol détrempé – _plic, ploc, plic, ploc_ –, peut-être même que ces traîtres en eurent profité pour se rapprocher d'un pouce de l'homme. Lui, tandis qu'elle décrivait ce mouvement légèrement plus ovale que circulaire, la suivait de son œil narquois, rouge qui jurait avec l'orange bien allumé dans son orbite. Révulsion-attraction. Etait-ce la pluie glacée qui dégoulinait le long de son échine qui lui donnait des frissons jusque dans sa boîte crânienne, ou l'œil unique de l'homme puissant face à elle qui narguait son visage d'une caresse ironique ?

Avec des mouvements lents et calculés, il déplia ses bras. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant, en l'observant avec attention, hypnotisée par l'élégance de ses gestes, qu'il était aussi trempé qu'elle/que ses cheveux imbibés d'eau brillaient d'un éclat bleuté parmi les mèches brun foncé/que les gouttes glissaient dessus langoureusement jusqu'aux pointes pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol/plaisir éphémère des larmes du ciel/que sa cape gorgée de pluie collait à la peau de ses bras/que les muscles roulaient sous le tissu/qu'ils s'actionnaient bien visibles maintenant/que ses prunelles voilées de confusion s'en délectaient/plaisir éphémère d'une kunoichi au bord de la folie.

Et elle, de quoi avait-elle l'air avec ses cheveux dégoulinants – _d'un chien_ -, rendus rose terne sous le ciel gris – _d'un chien délavé_ -, collés sur son front trop grand – _d'un chien délavé énorme_ -, avec sa peau blême de ressentir le froid de la pluie mordre sa peau – _d'un chien délavé énorme qui tremble_ -, avec sa cape brune informe – _d'un chien délavé énorme qui tremble et inspire la pitié_ -, avec son expression hagarde – _d'un chien délavé énorme qui tremble et inspire la pitié et à l'air stupide_ -, avec sa posture amollie par l'aura pesante qui l'enveloppait toute entière ? – _d'un chien délavé énorme qui tremble et inspire la pitié et à l'air stupide et faible, il est bien loin l'oiseau pour lequel il te prenait au début, quelle déception._

Tobi décroisait les bras, lentement, très lentement, avec une lenteur exagérée qui accélérait la respiration de Sakura. Il laissa son bas gauche choir le long de son corps redressé, amorça le geste d'un bras droit tendu vers elle. L'appendice se levait, se levait, inexorablement, se dépliait de l'épaule au coude, puis du coupe au poignet, puis le dos de la main s'aligna au poignet, puis les phalanges s'étirèrent une à une, et

les

doigts

se

re

-fer

-mèrent

sur

son

col.

Il agrippa avec force le tissu de sa cape brune – _tension de tout son corps mâle, muscles du bras qui roulaient sous la cape, regard de lion affamé dans son œil rouge démoniaque_ – et tira la jeune femme vers lui. Le corps et l'esprit féminins, l'un trop mou et l'autre trop lent, n'opposèrent aucune résistance à cette violence soudaine. Leurs torses maintenant connectés, une seule pensée fila au galop dans sa conscience : s'il n'avait pas porté son masque affreux, elle aurait pu l'embrasser.

Et puis, dans son orbe là, juste là, tout au fond, dans l'endroit le plus profond et intime de son unique pupille enflammée de sang, ne décelait-elle pas la même confusion qui régnait en maître dans sa propre tête ?

« Ton nom ? asséna-t-il d'une voix bourrue, la note grave déformée par le masque en une intonation caverneuse.

\- Sakura Haruno », répondit-elle dans un murmure vague, sans même y réfléchir, sans même bafouiller une seule fois.

La prise de l'homme se resserra autant qu'il était possible tant son poing était déjà blanc de crispation. Il colla son masque au front de sa prise.

« Je m'appelle Madara Uchiha. »

Et sa voix était terriblement menaçante - grave et chaude avec des relents de caverne, mais vénéneuse - peut-être un brin exaspérée, rien qu'un peu désespérée.

Uchiha… Madara ?

 _Crac._

« Madara » retint un juron de souffrance sous son masque tandis qu'il relâchait prestement Sakura. Le bras mou avait fini par reprendre de la consistance et la main s'était faufilée jusqu'à celle de son tortionnaire pour la broyer d'une pression sèche chargée de chakra.

Il était donc possible de prendre cet homme par surprise ?

Une main soutenant l'autre, le regard indéchiffrable planté dans l'émeraude aiguisée, il disparaissait dans un tourbillon spatio-temporel.

* * *

« Madara Uchiha », chuchota Sakura en serrant les poings, en relevant des yeux brûlants vers son maître.

Le reste de l'équipe s'était déjà dispersé après avoir effectué son rapport et ravalé sa frustration. Ne restait plus que la rose dans le bureau, face à son Hokage au sourcil circonspect relevé sur le front.

« Tobi est Madara.

\- Et d'où vous vient donc cette information, Jounin Haruno ?

\- De Tobi lui-même. »

Le regard noisette sévère se battait en un duel féroce contre les prunelles vertes inébranlables.

« Tiens donc, quelle aubaine.

\- Tobi m'a approchée dans les ruines du temple Uchiha.

\- Et il s'est lancé dans une confession, comme ça ?

\- Il semblerait, Tsunade-sama.

\- Comme c'est arrangeant. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi t'avoir approchée toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire, Tsunade-sama. »

Silence.

« Que t'a-t-il confié d'autre ?

\- Rien, Tsunade-sama. »

Silence.

Echange de regards déterminés.

Long.

Très long.

Soupir.

Décrispation.

Frottement du pinceau imbibé d'encre sur un parchemin.

« Ces informations ont été entendues et seront prises en compte. Tobi se clame donc être Madara Uchiha et pourrait hypothétiquement être le véritable chef de l'organisation Akatsuki. »

Un temps.

« Merci pour votre travail, Jounin Haruno. »

La kunoichi hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour prendre congé.

« Sakura. »

La jeune fille fit légèrement pivoter sa tête.

« Tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de son mentor.

Sakura sourit doucement avant de franchir le seuil du bureau.

* * *

Au moment où elle inséra la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Raido. Les cheveux brun foncé emmêlés, un tablier de cuisine bleu autour des hanches, le sourire visible jusque dans ses yeux noirs, il respirait le réconfort dont Sakura avait besoin.

« Bienvenue à la maison. »

Sa voix était chaude et grave - douce et joviale.

Sakura admira le visage de son amant au travers de ses prunelles voilées de fatigue et tendit la main pour caresser sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, juste sur l'arête du nez.

« Je suis rentrée. »

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!_**


	4. Rose errante dans le songe de toi

**_Désolée pour la longue attente, mais voilà la suite :-) Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais la suite initiale de ce chapitre va se transformer en gros morceau indigeste si je continue, alors je lui ferai toute la place dans le prochain._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 – Rose errante dans le songe de toi

Je déclare !/

Officiellement je déclare/

Je déclare à vous/

La guerre !/

La Grande Guerre/

La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja contre vous/

Va débuter !/

Va déferler/

Va déferler sur vous/

Plus d'espoir !/

Plus aucun espoir/

Plus aucun espoir pour vous/

 _Prenez garde !_

Affolement soudain, branle-bas-de-combat à n'en plus finir – on court, on court, à droite, à gauche, à reculons – qu'allons-nous faire, qui est cet homme; pourquoi, pourquoi donc, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde ? Un sharingan ? Un _putain_ de sharingan ? Encore Konoha qui sait pas gérer ses déserteurs et qui a complètement merdé. Et maintenant c'est le monde shinobi tout entier qui est impliqué.

Clairs, incisifs, les mots avaient frappé les esprits des dirigeants qui avaient réagi dans l'urgence. Avec la menace perpétuelle de l'Akatsuki impossible à démanteler complètement et Orochimaru dont la racine ne pourrissait jamais, on s'y attendait, certes, on s'y attendait à cette guerre, on s'y était préparé, on se croyait même prêt à la faire – arrogants que sont les ninjas, si puissants ninjas – mais qui pouvait être jamais prêt à la faire, la guerre ?

Tout le monde était dans la précipitation, tout le monde était à la ramasse. Les réseaux de communication étaient saturés, ça se piétinait dans les bureaux et même dans les rues – à qui complèterait sa tâche le plus vite, à qui irait faire ou pas son rapport à son Kage; à son Kage anxieux, à son chef sous pression, haletant, suant, à la fois maître de lui-même et complétement hors de contrôle; à son Kage qui brisait son bureau de son poing sous la colère/qui vidait d'une traite bouteille de saké après bouteille de saké pour surmonter son angoisse/qui hurlait sous la plainte de son vieux dos craquant à la veille d'un désastre/qui crachait de la lave à quiconque osait se présenter sans s'annoncer/qui tuait d'un regard chaque visiteur trop lent à son goût.

Toutes ces têtes brûlantes de fureur et d'anxiété s'étaient réunies une ultime fois à Kumo pour décider de l'organisation militaire. C'était une Alliance, une vraie, qu'il fallait créer pour espérer vaincre _Uchiha Madara_ et tous les Bijûs qu'il avait déjà amassés. Ça causait avec acharnement et précision de stratégies, de ravitaillements, de soins, des derniers hauts dignitaires à place sous protection; un dernier débat houleux fit rage quant à l'utilisation ou non des deux derniers jinchûrikis durant les combats – _on les cachera, putain, il faut les cacher, vous avez encore rien compris ?!_ ; une dernière dispute à cinq autour de la table mit au point le rôle de chaque Kage.

La notion de guerre revêtait un sens nouveau avec ce conflit imminent. La menace n'avait jamais été aussi grande et la nécessité de tous se réunir – de tous se réunir alors qu'on avait passé les trois précédentes guerres à s'entretuer ! – n'avait jamais été aussi vive. Au placard les anciennes querelles, au placard les présentes querelles !

Vaine utopie.

Un bandeau frontal arborant un symbole commun – un symbole d'union -, avait été confectionné pour chaque soldat – le caractère désignant un « shinobi », car, après tout, au-delà d'être des hommes, être des shinobis était l'unique chose capable de les unir tous.

En plein désert du pays du vent, des milliers de ninjas divisés en cinq colonnes bien distinctes, aux bords parfaitement réguliers, masse grouillante de fourmis ayant perdu leur individualité au profit de l'intérêt commun. Au sommet d'une falaise, juste en face, cinq autres shinobis les surplombaient; la posture plus assurée, plus confiante – jambes écartés et bras croisés -; une aura de force brute les auréolant comme des dieux de la guerre en puissance; des hommes prêts à diriger leurs soldats d'une main de fer gantée de velours – avec un brin de justesse et de bienveillance, mais pas trop non plus, pas de place pour la pitié dans un conflit militaire – pas le temps pour ça.

De loin, peut-être même de très loin, l'armée semblait organisée et visiblement prête à en découdre. Ensemble.

Mais au sein-même de l'harmonie apparente des troupes se jouaient pourtant de violentes joutes verbales qui flirtaient avec des poings (é)perdus – _c'est à cause des salopards de Kumo que notre vénérable Nidaime est mort !_ / _et vous alors, conards de Konoha, vous avez déclenché la Deuxième Grande Guerre et tout décimé !_ / _et vous, enfoirés d'Iwa, vous savez combien des nôtres sont morts sous vos coups ?!_ / _et vous, sales cons de Kiri, bande de voleurs de dôjutsus !_ / _et vous, salauds de Suna, empoisonneurs de première !_

Même à l'arrière-plan, dans le quartier général, des conflits sans fin. Les vieilles querelles impossibles à oublier jaillissaient malgré un essai de bonne volonté, et le travail en coopération s'avérait plus difficile que prévu alors même qu'il était vital de partager la moindre information avec celui qui fut jadis un ennemi. Sans compter un sur-ajout de tension croissante à mesure que les concertations dévoilaient le très peu de connaissance possédé au sujet de l'ennemi et de ses ressources.

Quoique l'on voulût bien dire, quoique l'on voulût bien montrer, les forces shinobis alliées n'étaient pas prêtes. Ce n'était pas la confiance et l'excitation face au combat qui rendaient l'atmosphère électrique. C'était la trop grande lourdeur de l'angoisse régnant en maître qui faisait crépiter l'air.

L'anarchie coexistait avec la guerre – mais comment percer l'abcès purulent de la rancune ?

* * *

Jounin Sakura Haruno avait été assignée à la Troisième Division – « mais sois prête à rejoindre les différents points médicaux mis en place à n'importe quel moment », avait souligné Tsunade entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

Prendre des vies avec ses poings et en sauver d'autres avec ces mêmes mains. Tout le conflit de son statut vomissait au point de rupture précis entre ces deux états. La guerrière et la guérisseuse – la brute cachée sous une blouse blanche de médecin. Une brute subtile entraînée à l'espionnage, un point d'équilibre peut-être entre l'usage de son chakra et l'usage de son intelligence – peut-être un moyen de fuir les deux, de n'être plus ni une brute ni un médecin.

En ce temps nouveau de guerre, elle aurait espéré pouvoir se réfugier dans la subtilité, mais à quoi bon espionner le légendaire Madara Uchiha alors qu'elle pouvait trancher des têtes et ranimer des cœurs pendant ce temps-là ? Pas de point de fuite pour Sakura, juste de l'horreur à vue d'œil, de l'horreur à n'en plus finir.

La perspective de devoir traiter des centaines, voire des milliers de blessés ne l'enchantait guère – l'expérience parlait en son nom. Il lui semblait en avoir déjà suffisamment vu pour toute une vie durant ces trois années d'entrainement intensif aux soins médicaux. Qu'elle avait déjà été le témoin de suffisamment d'horreurs pour se sentir soulagée à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas à user en permanence de ses capacités pour soigner des gens, mais qu'elle aurait aussi l'occasion de se défouler sur le champ de bataille. La pensée lui paraissait particulièrement horrible, mais Sakura avait besoin de trouver un autre équilibre – et si elle ne pouvait pas fuir, alors elle foncerait tête baissée dans la mêlée.

Elle s'était toujours connu un sens du devoir à toute épreuve. Une grande sensibilité et beaucoup de générosité qu'elle avait appris à cacher mais qui étaient toujours là, bien présents. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais hésité à consommer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son chakra pour le bien d'autrui.

La guerre, cependant, _la guerre_ changeait la donne. Les blessures n'étaient plus les mêmes; les blessures n'étaient plus superficielles; les blessures n'étaient plus faciles à soigner; les blessures n'étaient dès lors plus supportables à la vue. Envolée la joie maternelle de soigner les petits bobos insignifiants du quotidien, envolée la fierté médicale d'éradiquer l'infection ou le poison, envolé l'orgueil réparateur de reconstituer des organes vitaux endommagés – envolé le soulagement salvateur de sauver des vies. Envolé, même, la dureté d'une autopsie ponctuelle.

Qu'était-ce, qu'était-ce donc face à la réalité du travail d'un medic-nin – d'un shinobi aussi médecin, d'un médecin aussi shinobi ? Qu'était-ce donc face à la réalité du terrain – du terrain gorgé de sang, de la fange écarlate qui recouvrait un champ de bataille ?

Des semaines durant, sous l'impulsion de son mentor et dans le cadre de son entraînement, Sakura avait sillonné les endroits classés « sensibles » du continent. Des petits pays instables en proie à la guerre civile jusqu'aux villages à la précarité dominante sujets à des maladies destructrices, la kunoichi avait été le témoin d'un très large panel des maux humains – tout aussi bien physiques que mentaux. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, et d'autres se remettre. Elle avait senti le sang couler inexorablement sous ses doigts tandis que la vie filait plus vite que son chakra n'infiltrait la blessure. Elle avait senti la plaie béante de cœurs trop éprouvés qui avaient mis fin à leurs jours sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire.

Il existait deux catégories de médecins; ceux qui supportaient et ceux qui sombraient. Sakura se situait à mi-chemin entre les deux – la place appropriée pour espérer rester saine d'esprit le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Jounin-encore-à-moitié-Anbu-à-ses-heures-perdues Raido Namiashi avait lui aussi été assigné à la Troisième Division - unité de combats à proche et moyenne distance menée par Hatake Kakashi.

Au sommet d'un rocher, à la bordure de la clairière au centre de laquelle la division était réunie en attendant le coup-de-feu officielle du début des hostilités, se tenait Sakura, assise les jambes pendant dans le vide, dos au groupe de shinobis, dos à la masse incarnation de la violence de ce monde, pour un moment de calme avant la tempête, pour un moment d'une importance cruciale, d'une nécessité presque suffocante.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ?, demanda une voix chaleureusement familière à quelques pas derrière elle – il était toujours si prévenant, il comprenait mieux que personne son besoin ponctuel de solitude.

\- Viens », elle souffla tout de même en tournant à demi la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres – le besoin de contact humain se fit cruel à cet instant précis.

Raido franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées assurées puis s'assit derrière elle, les jambes encadrant les siennes, ses bras enserrant sa taille, sa joue pressée contre ses cheveux. Sakura blottit son dos contre son torse et se laissa aller avec allégresse.

« Profite tant que je suis encore présentable. Bientôt je ne serai plus que sueur, crasse et sang.

\- Qui s'en soucie ? On sera tous dans le même état.

\- A moitié fous ?

\- Pourquoi tu te fixes autant sur la folie ?

\- La guerre est destructrice.

\- Mais celle-ci ne durera peut-être pas.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? On se bat contre Madara.

\- Je le sens, c'est tout. Cette guerre sera éclair.

\- Et elle finira comment ? »

Raido serra sa taille avec plus d'intensité.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Leurs mots étaient à peine plus que des murmures.

« Je me sens déjà difficilement équilibrée en temps normal, j'ai peur de ne pas résister à cette bataille.

\- Tu tiendras bon. Tu tiens toujours bon.

\- Et si cette fois c'était la goutte d'eau de trop ?

\- Je serai là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui. »

La réponse semblait lui être venue avec un tel naturel que Sakura eut envie de fondre en larmes. Elle était bien incapable d'en dire autant. Une telle question lui aurait demander des semaines de réflexion, tout ça parce qu'elle était incapable, contrairement aux autres ninjas, incapable de faire preuve de rationalité et de nonchalance tout à la fois, incapable de mener une vie de guerrière jusqu'au bout – incapable de prendre un jour après l'autre, sans trop se prendre la tête, sans réfléchir mille ans à ce qu'elle devrait faire ou ne pas faire, à ce qu'elle devrait dire ou ne pas dire, à ce qu'elle devrait penser de _cet homme_ ou ne pas penser. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas penser du tout, mais c'était sans doute la chose dont elle était le moins capable – foutu grand front, foutu naturel cérébral, et pas seulement cérébral mais émotionnel. Une pleine morsure de culpabilité lui arracha un morceau de cœur, le mastiqua longuement de ses crocs acérés puis le recracha dans son estomac pour lui donner la nausée. Elle avait la culpabilité jusque dans les tripes. _« Tu m'aimes ? – Oui. »/« Tu m'aimes ? – Non. »_ Tout était si simple et pourtant. Sakura était incapable de répondre à une question pareille.

Alors elle ne dit rien après ça, et Raido ne demanda rien non plus. Alors elle abusait de lui, et il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Jusqu'à quel point arrivera-t-il à le supporter ? Jusqu'à quel point arrivera-t-il à la supporter ? Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'elle-même et de l'univers tout entier – du rose, du orange, du orange surtout, du orange à perte de vue, à perte de vue depuis ce jour, du orange qui envahissait tout l'espace.

Madara, Madara, Madara – _mais était-il vraiment Madara ?_

Le trouble qu'elle avait perçue en lui ne correspondait pas à un homme de son acabit – à l'homme sanguinaire et orgueilleux à l'extrême décrit par les livres d'histoire.

La fragilité qui avait transpercée dans son regard la défendait de croire à ce mensonge-là.

* * *

 _ **Pas d'Obito direct dans ce chapitre, et sans doute pas beaucoup dans le prochain non plus, mais ça ne sera que pour mieux revenir par la suite ;-)** _


	5. Kakashi ou Vue en coupe de la Guerre

CHAPITRE 4 – Kakashi ou Vue en coupe de la Guerre

« Que faites-vous là ?

Que faites-vous là

Tous les deux ?

Au sommet d'un rocher/

Du rocher le sommet,

Loin des autres/

Des autre si éloignés

Que vous risquez de vous perdre ? »

Sakura et Raido se relevèrent précipitamment pour se poster le dos droit devant leur chef de bataillon, Kakashi Hatake, celui-ci les mains apparemment nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, la bosse de ses poings serrés en relief sur le tissu bleu, la paupière légèrement plissée, mi taquin mi accusateur, indéniablement fier de les avoir surpris et ineffablement, au fond de lui même inexplicablement, désappointé de les trouver ainsi.

« Tout le monde est prêt à partir, indiqua-t-il avec une pointe d'insinuation désagréable.

\- Nous le sommes également », répondit Sakura, la saveur piquante de la dureté sur le bout de sa langue.

L'œil en demi-lune au-dessus du masque se froissa à peine mais la mâchoire sous le tissu se fit nettement plus tendue.

« Et tout le monde a déjà reçu son affectation.

\- Et quelles sont les nôtres ?

\- Vous le sauriez si vous aviez été présents avec les autres.

\- Eh bien, dis-le nous maintenant que tu as pris la peine de nous trouver, _Kakashi_. »

Contrairement à l'attachement naïf de Naruto, Sakura avait de suite abandonné l'honorifique de celui qui aurait jadis été son enseignant sitôt qu'elle avait été promue Chûnin. Et loin d'elle l'idée de l'avoir fait par esprit d'équité et de camaraderie – la vérité étant, avait-il seulement un jour été un maître pour elle ?

« Toutes nos excuses, Kakashi-san, s'inclina déferrement Raido. Nous avions besoin d'être un peu seuls. »

Le général fixa longuement la soumission de son soldat – _si diablement irritante_.

« Bien sûr. »

Un instant.

« Que refuserais-je à mon élève préférée ? »

A ces mots, Raido retint son aimée d'une poigne ferme au ceux de son coude, tandis qu'elle-même retint le venin qui menaçait de se déverser sur son supérieur.

Kakashi prétendit que sa coéquipière n'avait jamais voulu l'attaquer mais fixa le point de contact entre les deux jeunes gens à en brûler son œil unique.

« Raido me secondera en première ligne et Sakura progressera au centre de la formation, exposa-t-il simplement.

\- Les médecins ont besoin d'être protégés. Pas les _ninjas_ médecins. »

La jeune guerrière avança vers son chef d'un pas sûr et rancunier; arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dit sans ciller : « Je ferai donc front et frapperai sans retenue. »

Elle bouscula délibérément son épaule en s'éloignant.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'une trêve s'impose, Sakura ? la héla l'argenté avec frustration.

\- Je ne crois pas non, Kakashi, répondit celle-ci sans se retourner.

\- Tu as des ordres à suivre.

\- Je serai plus efficace en désobéissant à tes ordres qu'en les suivant aveuglément. Je sais de quoi je suis capable, contrairement à toi.

\- Les medic-nins n'ont pas à faire de zèle. Ils doivent se préserver pour préserver leurs camarades.

\- La disciple de Tsunade n'a pas à se soucier de telles précautions. Elle a le droit de manquer à cette règle sans perdre de son efficacité. »

Elle se retourna et, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres : « Dans une autre vie, tu aurais pu t'en soucier et en être conscient. Tes ordres en auraient été moins humiliants pour toi. »

La seconde suivante, elle avait disparu entre les arbres.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir dès que le quartier général en donnera l'ordre », assura encore une fois Raido en s'inclinant, puis, prenant appui sur le bord du rocher, partant à la poursuite de Sakura.

Cette dernière après quelques bonds et rebonds s'arrêta au pied d'un chêne touffu, assez loin des yeux et des oreilles de Kakashi pour se sentir à nouveau respirer, et assez proche du lieu de rassemblement de leur bataillon pour être joignable lorsque l'avancée sera prononcée. L'esprit éprouvé, déjà, avant même le début des hostilités, elle frappait le tronc d'un poing rageur quand Raido atterrit souplement à ses côtés.

« Parmi tous les candidats potentiels à Konoha, il a fallu qu'ils nomment Kakashi comme général ? »

 _Homme méprisable !_

« Tu sais bien qu'il mérite sa position. »

 _Mensonges !_

« Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait précisément pas rester à sa place ! Il n'aurait pas dû me chercher. »

 _Bâtard provocateur !_

« Il a peut-être raison. Une trêve le temps des combats ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

 _Oh que si._

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, au juste ? »

 _Homme irrécupérable._

« Je connais tes sentiments à son sujet, mais ce qui se passe en ce moment dépasse vos affaires personnelles. »

 _Si seulement l'oubli était aussi simple._

« Je peux me battre et lui mener la vie dure en même temps. »

 _Il ne méritait pas un seul effort._

« Il se soucie de toi. »

 _Manipulateur !_

« Un peu trop tard. »

 _Homme haïssable !_

« Ne fais juste pas de bêtises par fierté. »

Sakura soupira avec lassitude avant de se retourner, puis de tenter un faible sourire.

« Promis. »

Raido plaça alors ses mains sur ses joues et l'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant.

Un baiser à s'y perdre et à s'en griser tout de même. Du genre à tout oublier. Du genre à n'avoir conscience que de soi et de l'autre. Du genre à vouloir y rester. La belle vie. La belle mort.

Au loin retentit le son d'un cor, pareil à un coup de canon, machination pour séparer les amants, coup de feu des hostilités.

* * *

Uppercut - mâchoire cassée - /esquive/ _l'armée des Zetsu blanc progressait vers le quartier général_ /crochet du droit - pommette éclatée - /coup de pied retourné - tibia brisé - /esquive/esquive/ _ils ne devaient pas avancer plus loin_ /droite – nez enfoncé - /esquive/ _leurs carcasses inanimées s'écroulaient une à une dans la boue_ /droite/gauche/uppercut/esquive/ _encore un_ /coup de pied/ _encore un autre_ /coup de coude/

 _et un autre_ /

et un autre/

et un autre/

encore/encore/et _encore_ /

inlassablement/

inexorablement/

interminablement/

l'horreur toujours provoquée par le sang et la sueur et le fracas des armes et le craquement des os/le cliquetis assourdissant du métal et la brisure écœurante du squelette/l'horreur toujours et l'adrénaline/l'adrénaline dans les veines comme un aphrodisiaque pour le shinobi/l'excitation pure à son comble à la crainte de l'infini dans les tripes/cocktail de vie/cocktail de mort/flamboiement des hommes et déchéance des clones/

 _que personne ne bouge vous n'irez pas plus loin !_

Un coup dans sa face à elle, un coup dans sa face à lui. Les camarades qui mouraient et les inconnus qui agonisaient sans qu'on pût s'en soucier. Son sang dans la bouche et sur la tempe, le sang des autres sur ses vêtements, les entrailles de l'ennemi jusqu'au coude. L'éclat de l'acier vermillon dans le regard. Un tapis d'humanoïdes blancs qui flirtait avec une pile de ninjas lacérés. Dans la fange écarlate. Là où tous s'embourbaient sans prendre la peine de s'extirper du marécage bouillonnant.

La guerre qui dévorait. La guerre qui avalait tout.

Tous.

Dans sa tête de Genin quelques années à peine en arrière, une question qui sautillait sans avoir pris encore la lourdeur grave de sa réalité : _à quoi ressemblait donc la guerre ?_ La guerre qui venait de s'achever pour leurs parents, la guerre qui faisait encore rage en toile de fond des relations diplomatiques, la guerre qui avait déferlé sur Konoha en ce jour fatidique des examens Chûnins; la guerre, oui, la guerre à laquelle il fallait toujours être préparé, leur disait-on en sous-jacence des ingénues leçons d'Histoire dispensées à l'Académie.

La guerre, la voilà.

La guerre, c'était ça.

L'uniforme au corps, le bandeau au front, l'arme au poing. L'émotion en sourdine. La violence dans l'attitude. La mort dans le regard, la mort dans les actes, la mort au bout des doigts.

L'oubli momentané de l'homme masqué.

L'oubli momentané de l'être aimé.

L'oubli de soi.


	6. Sasori ou Philosophie de la vie

**Merci pour vos commentaires :-) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 – Sasori ou Philosophie de la vie

Toi,

avec ta jambe en sang !

Toi,

avec ton bras en lambeaux !

Toi,

avec tes doigts en compote !

Allez-vous-en et

fou-

tez

moi

la

 _paix !_

Sakura fuyait, s'enfuyait et prenait la fuite du campement médical de la zone Est après avoir enchaîné une garde de deux heures éprouvantes durant lesquelles les soldats blessés avaient déjà afflué en masse. Quatre étaient d'ores et déjà dans un état trop grave pour reprendre part au combat, trois avaient déjà péri de leurs blessures sous ses paumes – et pourtant, la guerre semblait n'avoir commencé qu'il n'y a guère plus de quelques minutes. Ce constat lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche; si c'était ça son rôle au sein du conflit, accumuler l'adrénaline sur le champ de bataille, courir jusqu'à la zone de soin, se remplir d'odeurs méphitiques et de visions écœurantes, repartir la bile coincée dans l'œsophage et le pessimisme à portée de main, la peur et la rage et la lassitude déjà comme mixture nauséabonde qui lui rongeait les entrailles, retrouver la fange écarlate des guerriers et se shooter à l'adrénaline pour oublier; si c'était ça son rôle dans la guerre, que la guerre eût raison d'elle ou qu'elle se tût à jamais.

Jounin Haruno devait regagner sur-le-champ son unité, scindée selon les dernières nouvelles par groupuscules affrontant les redoutés et redoutables épéistes de Kiri revenus à la vie par la grâce de l'Edo Tensei, ainsi que Zabuza et Haku, auréolés de leur mort héroïque, la nostalgie qui brillait au fond de leurs yeux abyssaux de morts-vivants se reflétant dans les yeux vairons de leur meurtrier.

Son chemin tout tracé par-delà les forêts et les prairies aurait pu se faire sans encombre si elle n'avait pas perçu entre les feuillages le bruit de shinobis en action. Perchée sur une branche, les jambes figées en génuflexion, déjà prête à bifurquer vers la zone de combat, elle infusa quelques gouttes de chakra dans ses tympans pour analyser la situation. Une dizaine d'alliés face à un ennemi, le léger craquement de sa peau pareil à une feuille de papier qui s'effrite lui indiquant sa nature d'Edo Tensei. Le nombre d'alliés baissait significativement en très peu de temps, une seconde à peine pour en mettre deux à terre. Cette seule seconde la décida à assurer son appui pour bondir vers le lieu où le conflit faisait rage, à peine consciente de sa décision prise sur le vif et de la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui balançait comme une litanie _sang mort ennemi puissant sang mort ennemi puissant sang mort ennemi puissant sang mort –_

 _Quelle empathie ! Quel sens du devoir ! Que dis-je ? quel héroïsme !_

Il y avait comme un parfum entêtant de fer et de rouille, une odeur d'hémoglobine qui imbibe le revêtement des armes.

 _Tu fuis la putréfaction des fosses communes pour te ruer sans hésiter sur des cadavres encore tout frais ! Quelle maîtrise de soi ! Quel sens de la justice !_

La sensation du chakra qui tisse sa toile dans l'air environnant.

 _Oui, Sakura la justicière, la majestueuse, la femme providentielle ! Que vas-tu te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire seule face à un ennemi qui décime ses opposants en un tour de bras ?_

La rumeur des doigts qui brassent l'air et des fils qui bruissent dans le vent.

 _Inconscience ?_

Un rire froid et mesquin.

 _Instinct ?_

Une langue acérée.

 _Tentative de suicide ?_

De grands yeux bruns méprisants.

 _Oh… un pressentiment, peut-être ?_

Une chevelure ensanglantée.

* * *

Alerte rouge ! Je répète, alerte rouge !

Secouez les armoires, renversez les commodes, mettez les tiroirs en branle !

Où est sa fiche ? Où a-t-on rangé par une _putain_ d'erreur de débutant les informations sur cet homme ? Cette chose, cette abomination, ce cauchemar !

Là, là, il est juste là !

Dans la commode des _batailles remportées_ , la section des _opposants mortels_ , le tiroir des _vieux ennemis avec qui on a définitivement réglé ses comptes_ , le double-fond des _types qui ont tordu les tripes de peur mais qui ont disparu à jamais_.

La bonne blague !

Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser d'un membre de l'Akatsuki sans craindre que celui-ci nous hante à jamais. Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser d'une marionnette sans redouter que celle-ci ne trouve un moyen de revenir de la casse. Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser de Sasori des Sables Rouges sans appréhender une nouvelle rencontre au cœur de la terre gorgée de sang.

Increvable, l'esprit de ce diable qui est rené de ses copeaux de bois.

* * *

Un, deux, trois pas silencieux dans l'herbe qui tapissait la clairière. Le chakra mis en sourdine/la cible rouge éclatant dans le viseur/les corps amoncelés tout autour du tueur tels des offrandes démoniaques. Un, deux, trois pas silencieux dans l'herbe encore. Il n'était plus qu'à longueur de bras/le dos droit dans sa cape flottante aux fameux nuages vermillon/l'intention meurtrière encore palpable alors que le massacre venait à peine de s'achever. Un pas, un ultime pas, bras tendu, arme au poing, muscles raides, prête à l'égorger à signaler sa position à une équipe de scellement et à l'égorger encore encore et encore. Un pas, un ultime pas qui ne prit jamais fin.

Car soudain tout fut rouge et brun et beige et narquois et fier et rusé et tellement _tellement_ détestable. Sa main comme du papier effrité s'empara de la sienne dans un bruit de feuille déchirée – « tiens donc, tu as régressé Sasori après le bois, le papier, tu perds vite en valeur.

\- Tiens donc, tu as progressé Sakura après l'élégance de l'éléphant, la grâce du félin, tu gagnes vite en valeur.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé t'ouvrir la gorge.

\- Pas d'empressement, petite fille, il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- _Dixit_ celui qui rejette toute notion de patience.

\- Je peux bien attendre un peu avant de mettre fin à la distraction.

\- La distraction ?

\- Lamentable, jusqu'à présent. Rien qui me tienne en haleine plus d'une seconde.

\- Toujours aucun respect pour la vie, à ce que je vois.

\- Je lui porte le plus grand respect, au contraire.

\- …

\- Dans sa dimension la plus éternelle.

\- Désolée d'avoir envahi ton terrain de jeu, mais je ne satisferai pas non plus ta recherche d'éternité. »

Sakura prit appui sur sa jambe droite pour balancer sa jambe gauche dans un coup de pied latéral que Sasori para de son avant-bras libre.

« Un peu de résistance saurait m'agréer. »

Un sourire impatient et un tantinet maniaque aux lèvres, il s'écarta d'un bond et elle se jeta sur lui.

Les coups se succédaient avec précision et rapidité, Sakura abandonnant son style très brut d'antan au profit d'une technique de Taijustu plus souple et fluide. Elle attaquait à chaque occasion et il parait avec aisance même sans ses marionnettes, il restait digne de sa haute réputation. Il était pourtant un brin arrogant dans son attitude, et une confiance très prononcée se dévoilait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il pensait jouer avec elle.

Sakura cessa une fraction de seconde de l'attaquer, et Sasori crut y déceler déjà les prémices de l'épuisement. Il en profita donc pour lui porter un coup, que la kunoichi esquiva au dernier moment pour lui faucher les jambes et le bloquer un sol, une main agrippant ses poignets pour les immobiliser et une jambe appuyée sur les siennes.

Tandis qu'elle le maintenait contre la terre d'un bras, elle dégaina un morceau de papier de sa poche arrière et le posa à terre. Elle commença à y tracer des signes rapides avec son index imbibé de chakra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », siffla Sasori d'une voix dangereuse.

Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et ses narines frémissaient de rage. Il avait l'air passablement fou.

« Je signale ta position à une équipe de scellement. C'est un papier transmetteur, ce que j'écris ici est communiqué en temps réel au groupe le plus proche.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix à la puissance décuplée par la démence.

Il se débattait comme un forcené à présent, son esprit joueur envolé au plus loin. Sakura le fixa quelques instants, subjuguée par tant de vie arrachée d'un coup à cet être toujours si tempéré, au moindre geste jusqu'alors savamment calculé et à l'expression perpétuellement lasse.

« Espèce de garce ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne mourrai pas encore une fois ! »

Le regard de la kunoichi s'adoucit à ces mots, empli de pitié.

« Mais tu es toujours mort, Sasori. A aucun moment depuis que tu t'es réveillé tu n'as été en vie.

\- Je peux bouger ! (Il donna une secousse violente à son corps pour tenter de se libérer de son entrave.) Je peux parler ! (Son pied atteignit l'arrière de sa cuisse.) Je peux me battre ! (Il souleva sa tête…) Je guéris à chaque fois que je suis blessé ! (… et frappa celle de Sakura avec.) Je n'ai aucun moyen de mourir ! (Il profita de son choc pour inverser leur position et lui dérober un kunai dont il pressa la lame contre son cou haletant.) C'est une nouvelle forme d'immortalité qui s'offre à moi ! »

Sakura ferma brièvement les yeux avant de calmer sa respiration et de relâcher ses muscles endoloris.

« Mais ton cœur ne bat plus, souffla-t-elle presque avec douceur, au fond d'elle attendrie par ce ninja qui n'était jamais vraiment devenu un homme, mais était resté malgré lui piégé dans les méandres de l'enfance et des traumatismes qui l'avaient inexorablement marquée trop tôt.

\- Mon cœur a toujours été mon point faible. J'en suis enfin débarrassé.

\- Ton cœur est resté dans ta poitrine de marionnette pour une raison.

\- Parce que j'étais encore imparfait et que j'en avais besoin pour rester en vie. Mon cœur était _nécessaire_ à ma vie. Quand bien même j'ai cherché à m'en détacher, un corps sans cœur est un corps mort.

\- Tu te sens vivant, là, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, je peux … !

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es la preuve que même sans cœur, il y'a vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ton esprit. C'est parce que ton esprit a été convoqué dans ce réceptacle que tu me résistes, que tu te bats, que tu te délectes, que tu as la rage, que tu as _peur_.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Il affirma sa prise sur le kunai et pesa de tout son poids sur Sakura, la lame s'enfonçant de quelques millimètres dans sa chair.

« Tu as peur de mourir à nouveau. Tu as peur parce que j'ai le pouvoir de faire appel à des gens qui peuvent t'immobiliser et te faire attendre ta deuxième mort. »

Sasori avait les yeux plantés dans les siens, mais son regard était loin, dirigé vers lui-même plutôt que sur elle. Sakura profita de sentir sa poigne mollir pour se redresser et s'assoir face à lui, une main portée à son cou pour y refermer la coupure.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être mort ? »

Sasori avait toujours les yeux fixes, fixés sur elle, sans la voir aucunement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effrayes ? »

Une once d'esprit ralluma la vie dans ses prunelles.

« Le néant. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, soupira douloureusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur de sang.

« La mort que j'ai eu, c'était juste le néant. Je ne sais pas si c'était ça l'Enfer ou les enfers ou ce que tu veux, mais j'étais dans le néant et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Tu étais juste un esprit dans un endroit…vide ? »

Sasori hocha la tête.

« C'était comme être en vie mais condamné à une solitude extrême et à l'inaction la plus totale. »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Un esprit, un ami et un corps à peu près fonctionnel. »

Le nukenin darda sur elle un regard vaguement condescendant.

« C'est ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre. »

Il arqua un sourcil arrogant.

« Une motivation ne serait pas de trop non plus. »

Les bras croisés sur son torse, il demeurait incrédule.

« J'attends la chute.

\- Eh bien, il suffit encore d'un claquement de doigt à l'homme qui t'a convoqué pour mettre un terme à ta nouvelle vie. Elle est belle, ton immortalité ! »

S'il avait eu des veines dans ce corps de papier, nul doute que l'une d'elles aurait palpité sous sa tempe.

« Aide-moi à trouver qui tire les ficelles. »

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

« Et notamment les tiennes. »

Il pinça ses lèvres, le regard orageux, l'esprit en branle et les méninges fumants.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas venir enquêter avec moi. »

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un plan se dessinait sous ses yeux.

« Tsunade-sama avait tort. Même en guerre, je peux être l'espionne. »

Il darda ses prunelles indéchiffrables dans les siennes.

« Et qui est-ce tu espères espionner ? »

Elle réfléchit à peine.

« Tout le monde. Tous nos ennemis. On va remonter jusqu'à l'origine de tout ce merdier. »

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Rien que ça ?

\- Je connais déjà la pseudo-identité du plus gros bonnet. Madara Uchiha.

\- Pseudo ?

\- C'est un Uchiha, j'en suis certaine. Quant à savoir si c'est vraiment Madara, j'en doute fortement.

\- Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça, exactement ?

\- Ça, c'est mes affaires. »

Sasori garda le silence un moment, les yeux rivés sur elle. En l'absence de réaction verbale, Sakura finit par détacher son regard du sien et se relever, l'air désintéressé, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

La tête inclinée sur le côté dans une parfaite expression d'interrogation apparemment innocente mais en réalité diablement irritante, son homologue affirma d'une voix tendancieuse : « Tu as vraiment changé, si tu te rapproches de si près de tes ennemis, à présent.

\- On va simplement tracer une limite invisible ici. Pas de question sur mes liens avec Pseudo-Madara. »

Sakura tendit une main à Sasori, un sourcil relevé. Dans un accord tacite mais non sans un rictus narquois, le déserteur l'accepta et se releva.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la kunoichi, ce n'est sans doute pas lui qui a convoqué les Edo Tensei, ça ne correspond ni à son profil, ni à ses capacités présentes. Seul Orochimaru en était capable aux dernières nouvelles, et il n'est plus en état d'exécuter la technique. Pseudo-Madara a un complice, et de taille. »

Elle marqua une pause puis, l'air résolu, lui demanda : « Tu me suis ?

\- Je t'accompagne. Mais qu'en est-il de tes supérieurs ?

\- On est en temps de guerre, l'information a du mal à passer. Et puis, je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir désobéir à mon chef d'unité.

\- A quand ta place dans le Bingo Book ? », demanda Sasori avec un sourire malicieux.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et s'enquit : « Et l'équipe de scellement… ?

\- Je crois que je me suis trompée de papier, finalement, déclara simplement Sakura.

\- Sale garce, cracha-t-il.

\- C'est une garantie, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Il me fallait encore valider le message pour le transmettre aux autres, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais la note est prête à être envoyée et un seul mouvement me suffit à l'activer pour qu'on vienne en finir avec toi. Tu resteras avec moi et tu n'attaqueras plus personne à partir de maintenant.

\- Je n'ai fait que me défendre », argua le déserteur avec mauvaise foi.

Sakura plissa les yeux vers lui. Sasori détourna le sien.

« Tant que nos objectifs convergeront, c'est d'accord. »

Sakura tendit la main vers lui. Sasori la serra.

Avant de partir en route pour sa nouvelle mission auto-attribuée, Sakura prit tout de même un peu de distance pour extirper un autre papier de sa poche, celui-ci exclusivement destiné à sa communication personnelle avec Raido.

 _Changement de direction. Ai rencontré un contretemps et trouvé un allié temporaire pour attaquer le mal à la racine._

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de préciser :

 _Ne le dis pas à Kakashi._

Après un temps, elle ajouta :

 _Situation dangereuse, mais maîtrisée._

Une hésitation plus tard, elle conclut :

 _Fais attention à toi._

Elle valida la transmission du message, puis, levant brièvement les yeux vers le ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres, empoigna mentalement la fiche de Sasori des Sables Rouges pour la reclasser dans un tiroir flambant neuf : _ennemi juré devenu camarde de guerre_.


End file.
